mormonwikiaorg-20200213-history
Rexburg Idaho Temple
Rexburg Idaho Temple is the 125th operating temple of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints. Adjacent to the Brigham Young University–Idaho campus, the five-story Rexburg Idaho Temple soars high above its hillside location—creating a striking landmark visible for miles along the Highway 20 corridor. It is the finest, most notable building in this rural community. West of the temple lies a beautiful garden area open to the public for quiet strolls or moments of reflection. Temple History Latter-day Saints first began to settle the Upper Snake River Valley in 1879, following the completion of the Utah Northern Railroad. By 1883, under the direction of Thomas E. Ricks, the city of Rexburg was established, and just a year after that, Idaho's second stake—the Bannock Stake—was organized with headquarters in Rexburg. As was tradition at the time, a stake academy was also founded in 1888: the Bannock Stake Academy. And by 1923, the school had matured into a junior college, named Ricks College after Rexburg's founder.1 In June 2000, Rexburg received a major announcement from the Church that two-year Ricks College would become four-year Brigham Young University–Idaho by fall 2001. New construction gripped the quiet farming community as housing complexes seemed to appear overnight. By the end of 2003, the First Presidency made a second major announcement: Idaho's third temple would be built in Rexburg. Rexburg became Idaho's fastest growing city as its 17,500 residents in 2000 multiplied to 28,000 by the time the temple was dedicated in 2008.2 Temple Facts The Rexburg Idaho Temple was the third temple built in Idaho, following the Idaho Falls Idaho Temple (1945) and the Boise Idaho Temple (1984). The announcement of the Rexburg Idaho Temple came three and a half years after the announcement that two-year Ricks College would become four-year Brigham Young University–Idaho. The Rexburg Idaho Temple stands adjacent to Church-owned Brigham Young University–Idaho. The Church's other two universities; Brigham Young University in Provo, Utah, and Brigham Young University–Hawaii in Laie, Hawaii; also have adjacent temples. While most temple groundbreakings are limited to invited guests, the groundbreaking ceremony for the Rexburg Idaho Temple was open to any and all who desired to attend. Over 8,000 people crowded on the field where the temple now stands. The Rexburg Idaho Temple features beautiful ordinance room murals by Rexburg artist Leon Parson, reflecting the wildlife and landscapes of the Upper Snake River Valley. Parson was the 2010 recipient of the Eliza R. Snow Award. A wheat motif, created by Utah artist Tom Holdman, is used throughout the Rexburg Idaho Temple including most of the 700 art-glass windowpanes. The wheat stalk symbolizes the widespread agricultural industry in the area. The finest materials were used for this House of the Lord including wood imported from Africa and stone and tile from Israel. The exterior walls of the Rexburg Idaho Temple are made of 637 precast panels from 45 different molds, including the retaining wall. The material is called China White—a white quartz finish (mined in Washington state) on concrete panels. A water-proofing compound allows dust to wash off in the rain, keeping the temple a radiant white. Interest in the open house of the Rexburg Idaho Temple was so high that additional early-morning and evening tours were added to each day. Over 200,000 visitors toured the temple. The Rexburg Idaho Temple dedication was delayed one week due to the passing of President Gordon B. Hinckley on Sunday evening, January 27, 2008. President Thomas S. Monson was installed as the 16th president of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints on Sunday, February 3, 2008—the day originally scheduled for the dedication of the Rexburg Idaho Temple. He dedicated the temple one week later. In December 2011, the creation of the Rexburg Idaho YSA 8th Stake and Rexburg Idaho YSA 9th Stake made the Rexburg Idaho Temple District the first and only temple district to be comprised of a majority of young adult stakes (YSA and Student Married). Temple District The Rexburg Idaho Temple serves members from 26 stakes headquartered in the Upper Snake River Valley: Jefferson County, ID # Ririe Idaho Stake Fremont County, ID # Ashton Idaho Stake # St. Anthony Idaho Stake Madison County, ID # Rexburg Idaho Stake # Rexburg Idaho Center Stake # Rexburg Idaho East Stake # Rexburg Idaho Henry's Fork Stake # Rexburg Idaho Married Student 1st Stake # Rexburg Idaho Married Student 2nd Stake # Rexburg Idaho Married Student 3rd Stake # Rexburg Idaho Married Student 4th Stake # Rexburg Idaho North Stake # Rexburg Idaho South Stake # Rexburg Idaho YSA 1st Stake # Rexburg Idaho YSA 2nd Stake # Rexburg Idaho YSA 3rd Stake # Rexburg Idaho YSA 4th Stake # Rexburg Idaho YSA 5th Stake # Rexburg Idaho YSA 6th Stake # Rexburg Idaho YSA 7th Stake # Rexburg Idaho YSA 8th Stake # Rexburg Idaho YSA 9th Stake # Rexburg Idaho YSA 10th Stake # Rexburg Idaho YSA 11th Stake # Sugar City Idaho Stake Teton County, ID # Driggs Idaho Stake Temple Presidents # Max L. Checketts 2019– # Fenton L. Broadhead 2016–2019 # Philip C. Wightman 2013–2016 # Clair O. Thueson 2010–2013 # Val R. Christensen 2008–2010 See Also * LDS Church in Idaho * Idaho List of Stakes of the Church * United States List of Mormon Temples * Mormon Temples List References Rexburg Idaho Temple The Rexburg Idaho Temple is the 125th operating temple of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints. Adjacent to the Brigham Young University–Idaho campus, the five-story Rexburg Idaho Temple soars high above its hillside location—creating a striking landmark visible for miles along the Highway 20 corridor. It is the finest, most notable building in this rural community. West of the temple lies a beautiful garden area open to the public for quiet strolls or moments of reflection. Category:Rexburg Category:Idaho Category:BYU-Idaho Category:United States Temples Category:Temples of the Church Category:Thomas S Monson